Una nueva Oportunidad
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Tenia dos opciones ir a ese claro y morir, o dar media vuelta e ir en busca de Fred, pero nunca se sabe lo que el destino tiene preparado para cada uno
1. Chapter 1

Tenia dos opciones, dar media vuelta e ir en busca de Fred o simplemente ir a aquel claro y morir como lo estaba haciendo el resto, sospeche mis opciones unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro , no deseaba morir pero si Diego no estaba allí, lo mas seguro es que estaría muerto como los demás mire nerviosamente a mi alrededor, voltee dando la espalda hacia el claro donde podía oír claramente los desmembramientos de algunos vampiros, eche a corre lo mas rápido que pudiera si tenia suerte me toparía con Fred antes de llegar a vancouver

Corrí lo mas que podía, alejándome de todo y de todos, aunque una parte de mi guardaba la esperanza de que el estuviera vivo de que me estuviera esperando allí, pero eso era algo imposible ya que todo había sido una estúpida mentira de Riley, apreté los dientes al recordad cada palabra que había dicho, cuantas mentiras nos había dicho a cada uno de nosotros, solo deseaba que aquellos extraños de ojos amarillos acabaran con el, y con mi creadora.

No necesite mucho tiempo para captar el olor de Fred, seguí su rastro hasta las entrada de vancouver, podía sentir aquellas nauseas y repugnancia que provocaba estar cerca de el, avance unos pasos mas, antes de respirar profundamente y hablar en voz alta

-Fred- murmure

-¿Bree? - volteo a verme- ¿donde esta Diego?

-Él, no estaba allí-susurre evitando hacer una mueca-¿hacia donde nos dirigiremos?

-Canadá- musito- ¿o quieres conocer algún otro lugar?

-Canadá esta bien por ahora-le respondí

asintió esperando a que me colocara a su lado para seguir nuestro camino, tal vez si no me hubiera ido de allí lo mas seguro es que no habría seguido con vida y habría muerto al igual que Diego y el resto, pero ahora tenia una oportunidad de seguir viva, solo que ahora viviría como una nómada junto a Fred sin saber las sorpresas que el destino me preparaba

* * *

hola un nuevo fan fic de Bree *-* es el segundo que hago no se si les gustaria que lo siguiera o no , ademas ¿ que es lo que les prepara el futuro a Bree y Fred? ¿sera que Diego realmente murio?

es un final alternativo a la segunda vida de Bree tanner


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

Estuvimos un día mas en Vancouver antes de irnos hacia Canadá, Fred iba contándome de su vida humana de cómo solía andar por estos lugares antes de que Riley lo encontrara y lo llevara a vivir la vida que vivíamos en aquel sótano, era sorprendente ir mirando cada lugar que recorríamos en el camino a Canadá.

Hicimos dos veces una parada para cazar, pero cada vez que cazábamos era muy distinto a como cazar con Diego, solté un suspiro antes de enterrar mi dientes en el cuello de la chica que tenia entre mis brazos, drene rápidamente su sangre antes de soltar su cuerpo, no entendía el por que Diego aparecía en mis pensamientos cada vez que cazaba, tal vez se deba al hecho de que lo extraño, de que nunca volvió

-¿sucede algo?-inquirió Fred

-no-negué con la cabeza- ¿nos vamos?

-claro- acepto

Nos echamos a correr por las oscuras calles hacia una pequeña casa abandonada que habíamos encontrado hace tal solo unos días atrás, mientras corría deje mis pensamientos correr libremente, aun me preguntaba que habrá pasado en el claro donde estaba sentenciada la muerte de todos, abra alguien sobrevivido

-¿crees que alguien haya sobrevivido?- pregunto Fred haciendo eco de mis pensamientos

- no, no lo se, solo recuerdo que Sarah y el chico que se creía spadeiman se confrontaron-murmure con la vista lejana

-ya veo…. ¿crees que Diego haya estado allá? –inquirió

-no, el no estaba- musite evitando hacer una mueca- su rastro no estaba

Asintió y continuamos nuestro camino, corrí más rápido hacia la pequeña casa, ya casi amanecía y no queríamos que nos vieran brillar como dos bolas de discoteca pero solo esto era el principio de la vida que tendríamos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

**Diego Nov.**

Después de que Riley me dejara escapar corrí lo mas lejos que pude, arrepintiéndome el por no volver hacia donde estaba Bree esperándome, ¿Dónde estará ella ¿ se abra salvado? ¿Habrá escapado de aquel lugar?, esas y muchas preguntas venían a mi mente mientras recorría las oscuras calle de Chicago

-Iré por ti, Bree, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- suspire mirando la oscura noche

Estuve el resto de la noche observando la luna preguntándome en que lugar estaría ella, estaría sola o alguien estaría acompañándola, solté un suspiro de frustración, si tan solo me hubieran dejado volver ella y yo estaríamos juntos, me levante de roca donde estaba sentado y comencé a correr sin dirección alguna.

Recorrí las calles por varios días, en busca de algún rastro pero nada, estaba por darme por vencido cuando la dirección del viento, atrayendo consigo unos olores bastante familiar, reconocía fácilmente aquellos olores, ¿podría ser que Fred haya salvado a Bree?

No me detuve a pensar y seguí la dirección de hacia donde provenía aquellos olores, no me demore mucho en encontrar donde el olor era mas fuerte, cerca del acantilado de una montaña, donde claramente se veía dos figuras una mas grande que la otra, estaban inclinados como si se fuesen a besar, además podía sentir la típica sensación de nauseas que se sentía en el sótano cuando se estaba cerca de Fred, ¿acaso Bree iba a besar a Fred? , lo mire unos segundos antes de avanzar un paso haciendo un poco de ruido para que pudieran percatarse de mi presencia

-¿Bree, Fred?- inquirí a medida que me acercaba

-Diego-susurro Bree separándose de Fred


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

**Bree Nov.**

Cuando escuche su voz todo en mi alrededor se detuvo, me hizo reaccionar, es como si el tiempo que paso no hubiera transcurrido, me separe de forma brusca de Fred, del cual si Diego no hubiera llegado lo mas seguro es que habría terminado besándolo y lo peor es que una parte de mi maldecía que Diego apareciera justo en este momento

-Diego- susurre acercándome a el- estas vivo

-tu también- se acerco a abrazarme fuerte

-¿Dónde has estado? – inquirí respondiendo su abrazo- creí que Riley y ella….

-… lo se pero no lo hizo- murmuro juntando su frente con la MIA-estaba oculto

-¿oculto donde?- fije mi mirada en el

-en Chicago-susurro- te extrañaba Bree

-y yo a ti-susurre antes de que sus labios atraparan los míos

Sus labios se movían de forma suave pero demandante sobre los míos, era como aquel primer beso que me dio después de haber rastreado a nuestro grupo, le respondí el beso casi de la misma manera, disfrutando cada segundo del beso, un carraspeo incomodo detrás nuestro hizo que no separáramos

-chicos- murmuro incomodo Fred

-¿Si?- inquirió Diego pasando sus brazos por mi cintura

- debemos irnos- señalo

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- inquirí mirando a Diego

- yo ya no te dejare ir a ningún lugar-susurro Diego en mi oído antes de alzar a mirada hacia Fred-¿Hacia donde iban a dirigirse?

-iremos hacia el sur- murmuro entre dientes Fred


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

**Fred Nov.**

_Entupido, diego, entupido_, bufe mientras corríamos hacia el sur, Bree y Diego iban en frete de mi tomados de la mano de forma firme, tenia un poco de enojo contra Diego, ya que si el no hubiera aparecido, lo mas seguro que el beso entre Bree y yo habría ocurrido pero no, tuvo que aparecer el, solté un bufido fuerte

**Bree Nov.**

Apreté la mano de Diego a medida que íbamos corriendo y andando hacia el sur, aun no teníamos claro nuestro próximo destino pero seria perfecto ir a donde alguna vez viví y saber que fue lo que paso con mis padres, un fuerte bufido de Fred, mire a Diego y le hice una seña para que se detuviera, haciendo que Fred también se detenga

-¿Qué sucede Fred?- inquirí

-Nada- murmuro tenso

-¿y bien cual Será nuestro próximo destino?-inquirió Diego con el ceo fruncido

-Quiero ir a Idaho pero es muy soleado-fruncí mi ceño- no podemos andar como bolas de discotecas andantes por la calle

- eso es un problema- Fred frunció ceño-

- chicos- hablo Diego- ¿y si nos vamos a Forks?

- estas diciendo que vayamos al lugar donde estábamos sentenciados a muerte- bufo Fred

-podríamos saber el que paso- musite- y hablar con los ojos amarillos

-vez Bree tiene razón- dijo Diego

- bien vayamos a ese lugar- bufo Fred


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo V

Una vez que todos estuvimos deacuerdo sobre donde ir y cual seria nuestro próximo destino, solté un suspiro mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, sentía un poco de irritación en mi garganta, de seguro tendría que ir de caza pronto, sentí unos brazos rodearme, ante de sentir un beso en mi cuello, sonreí volteando mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de que Diego dejara un pequeño beso en mis labios

-¿En qué piensas tanto?-murmuro atrayéndome mas hacia el  
- en nada en particular-musite mirándolo- solo estoy comenzando a sentir sed  
-si deseas podremos ir a cazar- murmuro  
- pero estamos muy lejos de una cuidad o pueblo para encontrar algo- suspire  
-¿y si intentamos cazar otra cosa?- me separe de el para mirarlo  
-¿Otra cosa como que?- inquirí  
-animales- se encogió de hombros- o no lo se

Fred Nov.

Necesitaba hablar con Bree, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella pero el idiota de Diego siempre estaba en medio de nuestro camino, solté un bufido acompañado de un gruñido al ver como estaban abrazados, me di media vuelta dejando a la parejita solos, corrí para alejarme de ellos un rato, tal vez podría intentar después el hablar con Bree

-Estupido Diego- murmure – por que tuvo que aparecer

Solte un gruñido golpeando uno de los árboles que estaba a mi lado, tal vez sean celos pero no quiero a Diego con nosotros, quiero que solo seamos Fred y Bree pero no, todo por que Diego esta entre nosotros

Diego Nov.

-entonces vamos por algo- musito Bree

Le sonreí rodeándola con mis brazos, estrechándola hacia a mi, me sentía feliz de estar con ella y tenerla entre mis brazos, aunque Fred parecía estar convirtiéndose un obstáculo entre nosotros, alce su rostro con mi mano para verla fijamente a los ojo

-sabes que te amo- musite acercando mi rostro al suyo  
-como yo te amo a ti- musito acortando la distancia


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

**Bree Nov.**

No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero el ambiente cada vez eras mas tenso cuando Fred y Diego estaban en el mismo lugar, sabia igual que tenia una conversación pendiente con Fred, pero no me sentía lista para hablar con el, sobre el casi beso, si soy una cobarde pero es que ni yo misma se que es lo que sentí o siento por Fred que casi me lleva a darle beso

-Bree- la voz de Fred sonó a mi espalda-¿podemos hablar?

Dios, solo espero que no quiera hablar de lo que a ocupado mis pensamientos en los últimos segundos, también agradecí lentamente que diego no estuviera cerca

-sobre que- murmure frunciendo el ceño

-Bree yo creo que es hora de ser sinceros- hablo

-¿sinceros? ¿A que te refieres? - inquirí un poco nerviosa

- si, sincero con respecto a nosotros- nos señalo- y con lo que casi hubiera ocurrido ese día

- Fred, sobre eso…- me removí nerviosa – no creo que

- es hora de hablarlo Bree- me corto- ya no puedo acallarlo mas

-¿acallar que?- murmure

- lo que siento por ti-musito tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-¿y que es lo que sientes?-suspire

-Bree yo te amo-soltó mi mano para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos

-Fred…yo-murmure-

-tu que- susurro acercando su rostro al Mio

- yo no se lo que siento por ti-musite fijando mi mirada en la suya

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunto confuso

-no lo se-respondí- pero solo se que amo a una sola persona

-No me digas-bufo soltándome- esa persona es Diego ¿no?

-si, es el- murmure- lo siento Fred

- me importa poco, yo voy a luchar por ti- murmuro alejándose

Suspire fuertemente al ver su figura desaparecer en la negrura de la noche, si antes estaba confundida ahora estoy hecha un lio, dios, ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?, no pensaba que fred se sintiera de esa forma hacia mi, dios se que el es atractivo pero no me gusta o mejor dicho no siento con el, lo que siento por Diego.

-Pasa algo-musito Diego a mi lado abrazado

-Diego, yo…estoy…confundida-lo mire de forma casi desesperada

- lo se- musito abrazándome y besando mi frente

-¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo?-inquiri alzando la mirada tratando de mirarlo

-los escuche- murmuro- Dime una cosa Bree

-¿Cuál?- lo mire mientras el se debatía

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo, hubiese muerto en aquel día que desaparecí? – me miro- por favor se sincera

-Hubiera ido de forma directa a aquella batalla, donde era mas de seguro que yo también muriera- murmure

Sus brazos me apretaron mas contra el, lo mire fijamente envolviendo también mis brazos a su alrededor, acercando al igual mi rostro al suyo, manteniendo mis rojizos ojos fijos en los suyos, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en esta simple mirada


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

¿Qué iba a hacer?, estaba confundida, muy pero muy confundida, la declaración de Fred me tenia extrañada y la charla con Diego no me había dejado muy tranquila, suspire, aumente la velocidad al correr , iba detrás de Fred y Diego, estábamos tomando rumbo hacia Forks.

-¿Bree?- inquirió Diego

-si- musite colándome a su lado tomando su mano

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro

-nada- le respondí dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Me observo unos segundos antes de sonreírme y alzar mi mano para besar mis nudillos, lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, apresuramos el paso para poder a alcanzar a Fred y presentía que esto apenas estaba comenzando y que de seguro pronto las cosas se pondrían mas complicadas

Nos demoramos unos dos días antes de volver al lugar donde todo comenzó, donde hace exactamente un mes atrás estábamos todos junto a unos veinte idiotas mas, alce el rostro y me encontré con el ceño fruncido de fred y el gesto pensativo de Diego.

-Hemos vuelto-murmuro Fred

-asi es-musite

-¿Qué abra pasado con todos?-inquirió Diego-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

Corrimos los últimos kilómetros que nos faltaban para llegar a Forks, cuando un extraño olor capto mi atención, me desvíe un poco del camino siguiendo el olor, sabia que Fred y Diego notaron mi desvío y me estarían siguiendo, aumente un poco mas mi velocidad, no se que esperaba encontrar pero estaba segura que no esperaba encontrarme a un enorme lobo rojizo acompañado de una pequeña niña, el lobo olía asquerosamente mal, tanto que hacia que mi nariz ardiera, en cambio la niña olía de una forma dulce pero para nada apetitosa, olía a una mezcla de vampiro y humana.

vi. con asombro como el lobo comenzaba a temblar y me gruñía, ladee un poco confusa mi cabeza mirándolos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Fred y Diego llegaran a mi lado y se pusieran a la defensiva mirando al lobo y a la pequeña

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-inquirió en voz baja Diego

-No, no lose, pero no es humano- murmuro Fred

Los ignore mientras el lobo se transformaba, en un ¿humano?, lo mire extrañada, que clase de criatura era él

-¿Quiénes sois?-inquirió

-Soy Bree-murmure mirando al chico que era mas alto que yo – ellos son Diego y Fred

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto mientras se colocaba delante de la niña

-No te enseñaron modales- soltó Diego – primero preséntate

-soy Jacob y ella es Nessie, digo Renesmee –murmuro fulminando con la mirada a los chicos

Mi vista se fijo en la pequeña Nessie, la cual también tenia fija la mirada en mi, le sonreí, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Observe como la niña se alejaba un poco de Jacob y caminaba en mi dirección, me hinque para estar a su altura.

-Hola-le sonreí

Ella en respuesta solo me sonrío y se acerco mas aun hasta apoyar su mano en mi mejilla, solté un pequeño jadeo, ya que en el momento en el que ella me había tocado había comenzado a ver, imágenes de todo lo que estaba pasando pero era como si lo estuviera contemplando através de los ojos de esta niña

-Bree- exclamo Diego

-¿Qué….que…ha…sido...eso?-murmure entrecortado


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

**-**es el don de Nessie- murmuro Jacob- te mostró sus pensamientos

-es…asombroso- musite levantándome y acercándome a Diego

-¿son nómadas?-inquirió Nessie hablando por primera vez

-no, solo somos unos neófitos-musite

-los de la pelirroja-susurro Jacob- deberán hablar con los Cullen, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan transformados?

-¿los Cullen Quienes son?-inquirí en voz baja- llevo unos meses

-nosotros también -murmuraron Diego y Fred

-sígannos y los llevaremos con los Cullen-ordeno Jacob

**Diego Nov.**

Genial tal parecía que no solo Fred, esta encantado con Bree, si no que este perro parecía estarlo también, solté un bufido bajo mientras lo seguíamos en frente iban Bree y la pequeña, juntas tomadas de la mano y detrás de ellas iba el, chucho, y detrás estábamos nosotros

-entonces eres mas pequeña de lo que aparentas-murmuro Bree en dirección de la niña

Se veía encantada con ella, como si entre ellas sintiera una complicidad que nadie mas podría ver, caminamos por un buen rato hasta que casi a mitad del camino apareció un lobo gris, el cual nos gruño y fulmino con la mirada antes de mirar a Jacob

-esta bien, Leah, no te preocupes- murmuro Jacob-ve y dile a los demás que no hay peligro

-¿es una chica?-inquirí una vez que la loba se fue

-si, es la única de toda la tribu-murmuro Jacob- estamos llegando

**Bree Nov.**

Mire con atención hacia donde se había ido la loba mientras Nessie me guiaba hacia una gran casa blanca, era hermosa, casi parecía una mansión, fuera de ella estaban ocho personas con gestos inexpresivos y preocupados mirando en nuestra direccion,Nessie soltó mi mano y corrió hacia ellos al tiempo que Jacob junto a Fred y Diego llegaba a mi lado, mire con detenimiento cada rostro de la gente que estaba mi lado mientras Diego pasaba un brazo por mi cintura acercándome a el, de forma posesiva, suspire, y alce mi mirada la cual se topo con unos curiosos ojos dorados

_Ojos dorados, como los que Riley nos dijo sobre los extraños de ojos amarillos,_ casi jadee al comprender la línea de mi pensamientos, ellos los que estaban frente a mi eran los dichosos ojos amarillos, los supuestos enemigos que Riley nos dijo que teníamos


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

**Diego Nov.**

Contemple los ojos de los extraños que estaban en frente de mi, sabia que Bree y Fred habían llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, estábamos enfrente de los raros de ojos amarillos, baje mi mirada encontrándome con la de Bree la cual lucia un poco preocupada y a la vez sorprendía

-Eran Neófitos de Victoria- murmuro el vampiro de pelo rojizo hacia los otros de su lado

-¿eran?- la vampira a su lado frunció el ceño- No que habían muerto todos aquel dia

- Eso se suponía Bella- murmuro el de pelo rojizo- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

-Edward- lo repecho el vampiro Rubio- Soy Carlisle Cullen esta es mi familia- señalo a los otros- Alice y Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme- recorrí con la mirada cada rostro mientras los iba presentando- Edward, Bella y Renesmee

- Un gusto- murmuro Bree a mi lado- Soy Bree- sonrío ante de señalarnos- ellos son Fred y Diego

-¿Qué los ha traído aquí?-inquirió Esme

- curiosidad- respondió Fred

-Queríamos saber que paso con nuestro aquelarre-murmure

-Ustedes eran los neófitos de Victoria y Riley- inquirió Bella

-¿Lo conocieron?-inquirí

-ellos trataron de matarnos- respondió Alice- aunque en realidad querían matar a Bella

- Nosotros... no tenemos intención de hacerles daño- musito Bree

-Por que no pasan y hablamos- nos invito Carlisle

**Bree Nov.**

Tome la mano de Diego y Fred, para que avanzáramos, detrás de Jacob, hacia la gran casa blanca, podía sentir lo tenso que estábamos todos, ya que no esperábamos que ellos conocieran a nuestra creadora, me estremecí, entre a la casa seguida de los chicos, recorrí con mi vista en menos de unos segundo, el lugar era amplio, muy amplio, y también muy luminoso

Mantenía de forma cautelosa el lugar, no sabíamos si ellos nos podrían atacar o no, Carlisle nos hizo un pequeño gesto para que nos sentáramos, intercambie una mirada con los chicos antes de asentir y sentarnos en el lugar que nos indicaron, bueno en realidad solo yo me senté, ya que Diego y Fred prefirieron quedarse de pie detrás de mi

-si ustedes fueron creado por Victoria…-murmuro Bella- ¿Cómo es que no estuvieron en el claro ese día?

- yo estaba en Chicago por ordenes de Riley, el quería que yo escapara y que el prometía cuidar a Bree y no hacerla ir a aquella batalla- murmuro Diego tomando mi mano, le di un pequeño apretón a su mano mirando a los ojos directamente- cosa que no hizo

- yo escape en el momento en que todos se venían hacia aquí- murmuro Fred

-¿y tu Bree?- me pregunto Nessie

- yo escape segundo antes de que llegáramos a este lugar- musite


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en la cuidad?-inquirió Alice mirándome fijamente

-creo que unos días-murmure lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia Fred y Diego

-Perfecto- sonrío aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltos

-¿Perfecto?-inquirió Diego

-si-respondió Alice- podremos ir de compras

-¿compras?-musite algo asustada por su entusiasmo

-si-sonrío levantándose – de hecho, Rose, Esme, Bella, Ness y tu Bree- me señalo- nos vamos ahora mismo

-A donde van- murmuro Fred

- Compras- chillo Alice

Intercale mi mirada entre Alice y los chicos, los Cullen me sonreían con compasión, como si ellos supieran exactamente lo que era ir de compras con Alice, en cambio Diego y Fred tenían miradas confundidas

-Edward, enséñale a Diego y Fred sus habitaciones- murmuro esme

-¿habitaciones?- pregunte

-si, ya los había visto venir asi que solo se las preparamos- me respondió Alice

-¿Visto?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?- inquirió Diego

- es mi don-murmuro Alice- yo veo el futuro

-alguien mas tiene algún don- murmure

-yo-respondieron Jasper, bella, Nessie y Edward

- yo leo las mentes- murmuro Edward "_vaya asi que asi supo que conocíamos a Riley y a ella"_

-Ness muestra sus pensamientos, ya te lo dije – murmuro Jacob

- y ustedes- pregunto Fred mirando a bella y Jasper

- yo manipulo las emociones- dijo Jasper

- y yo soy escudo mental, los dones como el de Edward no me afectan-respondió Bella

- bueno, bueno mucha charla- soltó Alice tomándome de la manos- tenemos toda la noche para hablar- me sonrío- ahora compras

**Diego Nov.**

Alice se llevo a Bree, acompañada de las otras chicas, mientras Fred y yo nos habíamos quedado con el perro y los Cullen, Edward se acerco a nosotros y nos hizo un leve movimiento para que lo siguiéramos, camine detrás del el por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y donde habían dos habitaciones, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha

-esta Será la que usara Fred- murmuro Edward señalando la de la izquierda

- OK- Fred asintió y entro a la habitación

-tu y Bree usaran mi habitación- murmuro señalando la del frente

-y ustedes donde – mi pregunta quedo inconclusa

- Bella Ness y yo tenemos nuestra cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí-me respondió

-oh, esta bien- musite


End file.
